Twists of Fate
by SilentThunder086
Summary: AU Episode 1 What if QuiGon was wrong? What if Anakin didn't win the race? How would they survive on Tatooine? Worse yet, how would they get off the planet? ObiWanOC, slight Obidala, etc. will stretch a little beyond Ep1, possibly into Ep2
1. Prologue

****

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

SUMMARY: (AU Episode 1) What if Qui-Gon was wrong? What if Anakin didn't win the race? How would they survive on Tatooine? Worse yet, how would they get off the planet? (Obi-Wan/OC, slight Obidala, etc.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just an experimental story - I'm just fooling around with ideas which come to me. If there's enough feedback after this gets finished, I might do an Episode 2 one!!!

~*~*~

*...and Sebulba is the winner!!!*

Qui-Gon stared straight ahead, numbly. He couldn't believe it - the boy was supposed to win! He had seen it through the Force!!! This had never happened to him before . . . did it happen to the best of the Jedi? They were all stuck on Tatooine now. He moved his head slowly to the left, seeing the boy climb out of the wreckage. He turned to the right and saw Watto rejoicing, obviously anticipating the moment when he would receive his prize. "What do we do now, Jedi?" Padmé said. The girl was right . . . he should have just listened to her. As the platform lowered to allow the spectators to exit, he looked over to her. She looked about ready to kill him . . . to murder him with her bare hands right there. As soon as it hit the sand she took off towards the boy. "You tried your hardest, Qui-Gon," Shmi, his mother said. "There's nothing more we can do." 

The Jedi Master walked over to Anakin and the handmaiden. "I'm sorry I let you down, Qui-Gon. I thought I was going to win it . . . I was so close to beating Sebulba." "Its okay, Ani," the man said kneeling down so he was at eye level with the young slave. Only he knew the truth - that the boy wouldn't be getting off this planet . . . just yet. It was reflected in the young one's eyes also. Somehow he knew. "Another solution will present itself soon. We'll get you off this planet." Padmé took Anakin's hand and led him towards the hangar (not before giving him one last glare) while Qui-Gon took off his comlink with an intent to contact his padawan.

*****

Darth Maul laughed to himself. The foolish Jedi had bet just about everything he had that this slave would win. It was obvious that they were stuck on the planet now, that the new owner of the ship would be around to claim it soon. They would then have no place to go with a group of that size - there was the Queen, her three servants, her guards and pilots and, of course, the Jedi Padawan. "You may be able to run, Jedi," he said to himself while heading back towards his ship, "But you can't hide . . ."

*****

"Master?!?" He said in disbelief. Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears when he heard him explain the story. "We've lost the ship. Have the guards and pilots gather up everything they most desperately need. Tell the Queen to gather up her wardrobe and other belongings . . . I don't know where we're going to keep this stuff, but we'll find a way. I'll be out to bring the group back before the first sun sets." With that, the Jedi signed off. Obi-Wan looked over to Eirtaé - one of the Queen's handmaidens, and the only other person in the same room as him. He walked out of the room followed by her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "The Queen's Chambers are this way." He stayed quiet until he reached the communication's room. He then turned back to her and said "Something I should have done a long time ago," before he went in.


	2. Chapter 1

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars is George Lucas' and in no way, shape, or form has any affiliation with this story. The ideas in this story are mine though!

Thanks for the reviews and the title recommendations! Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy!

Qui-Gon looked as if he was going to be sick as he heard the Toydarian and his companions looked over the ship in delight. He could see the Queen, her two handmaidens, her crew, and his apprentice getting everything that was needed off of it. A pang of regret shot through him once more - it was obvious that it would be a little bit before he got over his critical mistake. The handmaiden Padmé pulled ahead of him on her eopie and, upon her arrival, went to go get some of her things. He arrived and got off of the eopie which he was riding. "Is everything off of the ship which we need?" "Yes, Master, it is. Do we have quarters where we can hide the Queen until we can find a way to get out of here?" "Some of us can stay with Anakin and his mom, which I'd recommend the Queen and her handmaidens do so along with us. The crew will be staying with one of Anakin's friends, Kitster. His parents live nearby and have graciously volunteered to board everyone else." The younger man nodded and went to gather up some things which were already off ship.

"Have you gotten everything, Jedi?" Obi-Wan looked and saw the handmaiden Padmé approach him, slinging a bag over her shoulder. "Yes . . ." Both were quiet for a minute or so before the man told her to not be angry at his master. "I don't know what to think right now, Jedi Kenobi. A part of me is angry at him for relying on the boy to save us when we should be saving Anakin." "Just trust in the Force, young handmaiden. A solution will present itself sooner or later . . ." She smiled at him - she felt that he was the only of the Jedi duo who she could really understand. "Handmaiden! Obi-Wan! Come on, we've got to get to the city before nightfall!" They turned and saw Qui-Gon waving them over. Even with her anger at the Jedi Master, however, she managed to allow a smile to peek through. She turned back to her companion and asked if he had a hold of everything. "Yes." They began to join the Queen (who had gotten onto Qui-Gon's eopie) and her entourage.

~*~*~

"I know I haven't asked you for anything in the past few years, but this is a matter of safety to a Queen and to a world. Please, just try and put your differences aside with you and my master. We really need your help . . . we're stranded in a spaceport on the planet of Tatooine. I've heard around the ship that the city is referred to as 'Mos Espa.' I know that you can find us from there." The woman shut off the vidscreen and got out a map of her current location. *I'm pretty close to Tatooine right now.* She debated her decision and, a few minutes later turned on her engines and set a destination for the desert planet.

~*~*~

All was quiet around Mos Espa when night came. Padmé, Sabé, Rabé and Eirtaé could hear the murmur of voices right down the street from them - the guards and pilots were still awake. "The Jedi seems to think it would be best if you stay inside while we're here, Sabé." The woman in royal clothing nodded, knowing that Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin and his mother were down in the main room on the first floor. "I thought so. This city seems to not accept those people who are dressed in fine clothing." "If you need something either ask one of us or Shmi, Anakin's mother. You might be able to ask Ani himself if you want . . ." "I'll keep that in mind . . ." There was an awkward silence between the four women before Eirtaé stood up. She knew what they all were thinking - their minds had drifted back to their other two comrades, Saché and Yané, who were both stuck on Naboo. They didn't know if they were still in the castle, in the concentration camps, or even . . . "Let's go inside - its getting kind of cold out here." The other three stood and nodded in agreement. 

They joined Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Anakin, who were sitting across from each other. "Tatooine isn't really that bad," the woman was saying. "You just have to know how to watch your back and keep a cool head." She stood up as she noticed that the Queen had entered the room. "Your Highness . . . ladies . . ." Sabé sat off to the side of the two parties. The two handmaidens and Queen-in-disguise flanked her and all three groups engaged in a conversation.

~*~*~

A ship quietly landed on the edge of the Dune Sea, just a little farther out from where the Nubian Royal Entourage had been located. It was a nice transport vessel which seemed like it could hold a small group of about 10 or so comfortably, about the size of the Queen's Transport. The boarding/disembarking ramp opened up and out came a woman of about 25 or so. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing what seemed to be an entirely black bodysuit. She could hear the calls of the banthas and wamprats out in the Dune Sea; it was that quiet out. As she felt a slight wind, she pulled her cloak around her tighter and got out a sort of miniature tracking device which she had programmed on the way there. Flipping it on, she saw a stationary light flashing. It was coming from the direction of several lights. She began to walk towards it, keeping it on as a positional reference.

She followed it to an "apartmentish" area of housing. When she came upon one specific door, she found that it was locked. She could hear voices inside and tensed when a male voice said, "Come on, Anakin. Time for bed." She tried several different lock combinations before she got out something to use in an attempt to break it. She was successful, and quietly slid the door open enough to where she could get through it. It shut behind her and locked. She put the device back on her belt and walked towards the voices. 

Appearing in the doorway, she got an instant gasp from the woman sitting facing her. The man who was sitting with his back to the door turned around to see what the matter was and he smiled. "Its okay," Obi-Wan said to the others in the group. "She's one of my friends." He got up and quickly went over, hugging her. "Thanks for coming," he said into her ear. "What are friends for?" she said. "True . . ." He was interrupted by Qui-Gon's voice from the other room. He appeared in the only other doorway in that room, but stopped when he saw the newcomer. His hand went instantly to his lightsaber, but when his padawan stepped in front of her he stopped. There was an unmistakable air of tension in the room as the Jedi Master nodded towards her. "Melisandra . . ." "Qui-Gon . . ." she said returning the uptight greeting. She set her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and stared at the older man intently, waiting for his next move. 

Up next: what Obi-Wan was supposed to do 'a long time ago!' And, as always, please R & R!!!


	3. Chapter 2

The two people stared at each other waiting for one of them to move. "Master," Obi-Wan said. "I called her here. Master . . . " He had a slight warning tone in his voice. Qui-Gon, not wanting to be in that room at the moment, shook his head and went back through the door he appeared from. The younger man turned to his friend and motioned for them to sit down. 

Well aware of the questions that the others had, he introduced her to the group. "This is my oldest friend, Melisandra Voyar. I called her to the planet in hopes that she could help us get to Coruscant." The woman nodded in greeting to everyone. "Voyar . . . Voyar . . .," Padmé said to herself, "Why does that name sound familiar?" The woman rolled her eyes, as if recalling an irritating memory. "The Royal Family of Yavin VI?" "That's it!" She smiled, but noticed that the others looked confused. "Before I was born," she began, "my father was involved in some sort of scandal which caused him to abdicate the throne. I was *supposed* to be the next in line to the throne after my parents but when this happened, my cousin seized the chance and pulled me out of the line." "An exiled princess . . ." "I went to the Jedi Temple when I was about a year old and I met Obi-Wan when he arrived at the Temple. Him, Bant, Siri, and I became close friends."

"Well, forgive me if I am becoming *too* personal," Shmi said, "but why does Qui-Gon seem to have a strong disliking towards you?" "Call it what you will," Meli said immediately, "but I am a . . . well, a Force-sensitive bounty hunter." The handmaidens became very defensive at this remark and began to surround their Queen. "Please," the woman said remarkably loud, "Calm down. I don't kill any of the people whom I am sent to get. I bring them back to the creature who wants them and I let them decide what they want to do with them. I get paid either way." Before any of the other women could say anything, Obi-Wan jumped in. "Melisandra was to become a powerful Jedi, and Qui-Gon knew it. He urged her to train to become a Jedi Padawan, but she was too old. You could say that he was disappointed in her. She kept in touch with only me and promised to do so even though Jedi are supposed to go against bounty hunters." His friend smiled as he continued. 

"I knew that I should have called her here earlier, when we first landed on Tatooine. She could have brought us the parts we all needed and we could have been on our way. Master had to go out into town, however, to see if he could get them for himself. He didn't and probably still doesn't trust her to help us." She sighed, knowing that what her friend had said was all too true. "Force-sensitive bounty hunter, exiled princess, I'm just me," she said mainly towards the Queen and handmaidens. "I just do this so I can actually survive in this galaxy." "Its understandable," the blonde girl said. "Obi-Wan, is this what you meant back on the ship when you told me that there was something more which you still needed to do?" "Yep. I sent a message to her right after I locked myself in the room." There was an awkward silence which lasted for a few minutes right after he said that.

"Well, I'm here now," Melisandra said. "The ship is waiting just before you reach the Dune Sea and if we are going to get out of this town, then the best time to do it would be during nightfall, when all of the citizens are asleep. For all we know, the people who are after you may be right outside this hovel . . ." She moved towards the window and gazed out of it, taking in her surroundings.

~*~*~

"For all we know, the people who are after you may be right outside this hovel . . ." Darth Maul winced - he was supposed to go unseen. He took this sentence to get out of sight . . . and quickly. He knew that if he used the Force, he would be detected by the two Jedi in the hovel (and now the woman, if she was who she claimed to be). He spotted a dark alleyway near the hovel and quickly ran into there. His timing was perfect, because within the next few seconds the woman appeared right in the window. *Blast,* he thought. He would just have to wait until another chance showed itself.

~*~*~

Melisandra's eyes moved across the outside scenery. She wasn't sure *if* Obi-Wan had felt it also, but someone was out there . . . someone evil. "My ship is ready," she said going back to her seat. "Is everyone else?" "Well," Padmé said, "there is something we've got to do before we leave the planet." "That is . . .?" "There's this little boy . . . Anakin Skywalker. He's a slave here and Qui-Gon told me that to counterbet the podracer he staked Ani's freedom." "And since he lost, then Anakin remains a slave while his owner gets the podracer?" "Exactly," Shmi said. The woman looked over to Obi-Wan, who gave her a nod of encouragement. "Okay . . . we can't just take him, now can we? That'd be too easy." "There's an explosives device," his mother said. "Its implanted somewhere on the slave's body. When the owners discover them gone, they activate a device and . . ." "I see," she suddenly interrupted. "I see . . . no need for details." "Do you know what to do?" The bounty hunter was silent for a minute before she nodded. "Where does the owner live?"

~*~*~

A few minutes later, she appeared in front of the hovel. Maul could see her take out a blaster from her belt and she seemed to make an adjustment before taking off in one direction. 

****

Please R & R!!


	4. Chapter 3

Watto was in an unusually jovial mood that night as he finished up some work at his shop. The Nubian ship that he had won earlier that day stood gleaming in the back junkyard, already semi-disassembled. This day was going so well for him . . . he was so proud of his prize and he still had his best human slave. 

He went to go put a fuel converter out in the back and when he came back into the store, he saw a black hooded figure standing there. "Di chuba de niga?" He fluttered closer to the figure and tried to see its face. The hood was doing a great job of covering the facial features of the person. "Di chuba de niga?" he asked again. His little beady eyes widened as the figure took out a blaster, and a choked yell was suddenly silenced.

~*~*~

Meli never thought that Toydarians could be so . . . annoying. This one proved her wrong. She bent down and struggled with the overweight creature's body as she moved it behind the counter. "There . . . we . . . go . . . there. That little guy needs to lose some weight . . ." She put the blaster back and looked around. "Shmi was right when she said that this guy was a junk dealer. I can come up with more quality merchandise." She moved over to the doorway and stopped when she saw the beautiful ship gleaming in the moonlight. *That must be the ship that Obi-Wan and his friends came in. Its really quite beautiful - Nubian architecture and other objects usually are. Wait, get a hold of yourself, Meli,* she thought as she turned around. *You're here to look for that remote and disarm it.*

She began going through doors and looking on the shelves. *Now, why would he be keeping a remote where just anyone could find it or anything could hit it?* She stopped and tried to think of any other places where the little creature would hide it . . . that is, until she spotted a pouch on Watto's tool belt. "Of course," she said out loud as she moved over to the unconscious creature's body. She opened it up and pulled out a locked remote. "Here we go . . . let's see . . . it looks like a typical battery circuit . . . this shouldn't be too bad if I can just keep it locked." She unrolled a small tool kit. "Let's get started."

About fifteen minutes later, the red light on the remote turned green. She didn't hear any telltale explosions, so she presumed that Anakin was still alive. *Good job,* she thought to herself as she rolled back up her tool kit and put the now-defective remote back into a part of her belt. *Now back to the group . . .* Before she left, however, she heard the Toydarian stirring. She couldn't have that, now, could she? Getting out her blaster, she shot him once more.

~*~*~

"Did you get it? Is Anakin free now?" The bounty hunter took out the remote and threw it down in front of her. "He won't blow up, if that's what you're saying." She could see the mother's eyes widen. "How did you get this? Watto won't let Anakin's remote out of his sight since he's his most valuable possession." "A little setting on the blaster labeled 'stun.' Its amazing at how annoying he was, and he also needs to, in my humble opinion, lose some weight." Shmi smiled. "Of course . . . that's Watto for you." Melisandra turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I think we should get the boy and all of us should head to my ship right away." "You're right," he said. "Where is your ship?" "Its before you get into the Dune Sea, on the outskirts of the town." "Right. We'll meet you there. I don't think Qui-Gon really *wants* to talk to you right now." The woman nodded and left just as quickly as she had come.

~*~*~

The thrusters were warmed up, the ramp was down . . . now all she needed was her passengers. *Obi-Wan,* she thought, *Come on. I'm getting a real uneasy feeling right now.* She had no idea how long it had been since she'd left the town, but all of the sudden she saw a beam of red light appear about 100 feet from the ship. A green beam appeared right next to it soon after and, after turning on the emergency outside lights, could see the Queen, her handmaidens, the little boy, and Obi-Wan running towards her. She began the take-off process and waited until she thought everyone was on board. Her friend came up to the cockpit and told her to fly with the ramp down close to where the two lights were battling. "Why?" "So Master Qui-Gon can get on." She looked over to Obi-Wan and asked, "Do we have to?" "Yes!" She knew that he couldn't leave his Master until the trials were complete and, keeping that in mind, did as her friend asked. When she felt something land on the ramp, she began to close it and sped up for fear that his opponent would follow him onto her ship. She didn't hear any alarms after she had enabled the security system and after they were clear of the planet, she sat back and sighed.

****

Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone! I try not to mix location settings (don't ask why...lol) so next will be about 1 chapter or so and then we arrive at Coruscant. I want a couple of reviews before I update, though! (just so I know people are still reading this...)


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan slid open the door to the cockpit and stepped inside quietly, catching the door before it clicked shut. The room was silent except for the occasional beep of the computers. The control was set on autopilot, and the apprentice moved closer to take a look at what the coordinates were set for.

They were set for the platform that the Queen's ship was originally supposed to land on…a couple of days ago. Yes, by now Obi-Wan was sure that the Chancellor, Senator, and the majority of the Senate would be looking for Her Majesty by now. He needed to send a message to the Senator…after he saw his friend, of course.

Moving his gaze to the corner of the room, he saw the sleeping form of Melisandra. His heart went out to his friend, who had led a rough life. Her family was torn apart, she was forced to leave her home on the sixth moon of Yavin, and she was turned away from the Jedi Order even though she showed more potential than the majority of the Jedi (all because she was too old). However, she still held her head high. That was one of the qualities that he admired greatly; that she was still able to make the best out of the situation presented.

"You know, if you want to come in you can…"

He jumped back slightly as she rolled over and faced him. She straightened herself out, massaging out a couple of cramps that had developed over her nap. Her blue eyes met his as he stepped forward. "Come on…sit…" she said, motioning to a chair that was next to her. She got up and went over to the control panel, quickly checking to see if everything was all right. Her friend sat down to where she had indicated.

"We really appreciate what you're doing for us," he said in order to break the silence. "Where were you when you got the message?"

"That's not important," she said while sitting down next to her friend. "It's really no big deal. I don't have any bounties as of right now. It doesn't mean that I won't get notified about some, but as of right now I just have my ship and the open galaxy. Feel free to help yourselves to what's on the ship. I generally don't have that much – just enough for myself and one or two extra people. Everyone's more than welcome to have what they want."

He nodded, making a mental note to pass on the word. "So how have you been since you left Coruscant last time?"

"Surviving. I'm still here."

"It still blows my mind when I realize that you're a bounty hunter. You just don't seem like one. You don't have the mannerisms of one."

"Technically we should not be the type of friends that we are," she said with a sigh. "Bounty hunters are not supposed to be friends with Jedi…and vice versa."

"I know…" She glanced out the window with a wistful look in her eyes. "There are times that I wish that I still had my life on Yavin VI. I don't want to do this for the rest of my life; I know that if something goes wrong, I would never be able to successfully say good-bye to those I care about. I would be on the run for the rest of my life…"

"That's understandable. Sometimes I wonder if Qui-Gon wants to find a reason to get the Jedi after you. He does not see in you what I see in you…"

"I don't know why…" There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Have you sent a message to your people on Coruscant? I would expect them to be concerned about the Queen's safety right now."

"I had better do that before I get tied up. Master told me to do the same thing." He stood up slowly.

"Go do it, then. You can always come and visit me later." With that, she saw her friend smile and then leave the room. She got up and walked over to the pilot's chair, sitting in it and beginning to do some necessary maintenance checks.

About 5 minutes later, she got an incoming call from an unknown location. The signature was scrambled enough to the point that she couldn't figure out where it was from. However, after she pulled it up she realized who it was.

"It can't be…"

"Aye. Meli, it's me. Bane." Indeed it wasa close family friend, Amabane (or Bane for short). He had been forced by her uncle to help in the overthrow of her father…and the removal of her from the succession line.

"How did you get this connection?"

"Meli, I haven't got much time. All will reveal itself in due time. What I need to know now from you is how you would feel if your throne would be restored to you."

"What are you talking about?" She dropped her voice down to a whisper and manipulated the Force enough to make the door to the cockpit lock.

"Your uncle has used his power to just advance his wishes; he has not taken into consideration the well being of the people. There has been talk of a revolution, but it probably could not happen unless we had someone to take the throne if we are successful at removing him."

"And you would like me to be that person…"

"My friend, you deserve this more than anyone. You're a natural born leader. You can do this – I have no doubts in you. If you say that you will take back what is rightfully yours, I will pass the word along to the leaders of this movement. We will not rest until you are on the throne."

The bounty hunter sighed, gazing at the hologram of her longtime friend. "Bane, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear someone say that. You have no idea."

"So you will do it?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I will."

A look of happiness swept over his face. "You have no idea how happy you will make the leaders. Meli, we have some insiders in on this too. We are not going to fail."

All of a sudden, she heard a knock from his connection. "Must go." Without waiting for a response, he cut the transmission.

She didn't even think twice about the choice she made; she felt confident that this is what she was meant to do. She turned back to the task that she was doing before the transmission came in. They were due to arrive on Coruscant within the next day and she was going to use this time to make any necessary repairs for her ship; any that were needed at all.


End file.
